


PIE

by Joxie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Pie, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble from Sam’s point of view on pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PIE

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

PIE

BY JOXIE

 

It’s a wonder he isn’t as wide as he is tall considering the amount of junk he eats. The food and alcohol he puts in his mouth, does he even know how many calories there is in alcohol alone?

I really shouldn’t mention his love affair with pie, cherry pie, peach pie any pie at all the look of bliss the obscene noises he makes while eating them. Pie slut licking his fingers clean in lazy satisfaction.

Bring a pie to bed Dean and you’ll be wearing it. Not a bad idea that and the only way he would share one. To taste his cherry pie lick it from his chest smear my lips in sticky syrup. Well worth all the calories wouldn’t you agree?

 

THE END


End file.
